


No, not yet

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Just hyunghyuk being in love with each other what is new, Kitten Kink is mentioned but barely used, M/M, Smut, idk how to tag tbh sorry for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: “You know I love it the most when your gifts are something that stays with me…or in me.” He says it in a voice that’s slow and suggestive, dragging the words playful as if they weren’t in their current position. Hyungwon raises an unamused eyebrow at him.orHyungwon impulsively bought what was supposed to be a prank present for Minhyuk.





	No, not yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightdusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/gifts).



> For the only person that enjoys my horrible writing, this if for you. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at trying “explicit” smut...if you can call this that. Yeah. Ok. :) Part of a fic exchange and I am so late :( sorry!

 

In hindsight, Hyungwon knows he’s the only one to blame.

He could say that Hoseok and Changkyun both acted as very good catalysts to this moment but it’s really only to a certain degree. Sure his two friends had successfully egged him into purchasing a very questionable set of….hobby devices, but the reality is that the two men didn’t even have to prod him for more than a few minutes before Hyungwon himself was laughing loudly and gladly typing up his credit card information to purchase the “gift”.

It was of course stupid and idealistic how he thought something like that or anything at all can even be a prank gift for his boyfriend.

 

Of course the only time Hyungwon decides to let go of his frugality and throw in some money for something (he thought was) completely useless, it would come back to him in full circle in thankfully the best way possible.

 

He wonders if Changkyun had known that Minhyuk’s reaction would be different from what he had expected. Now that his mind isn’t clouded by the idea of pranking Minhyuk, it sets in that it really is him that got pranked instead.

The way Changkyun had laughed out loud for a good ten minutes once Hyungwon had confirmed the payment should have been the first sign that he probably didn’t see the situation for what it really was.

 

Clearly, Hyungwon had completely underestimated Minhyuk’s ability to own any embarrassing situation and turn it around to his favour. Now that clarity has set into him it seems all his initial logic was completely fucked up.

He was so caught up in the idea that there was a slight possibility that even for a tiny bit, he can finally get back at his boyfriend. It’s just a harmless prank in exchange for all the years of good natured shock and embarrassment that the older man had intentionally and unintentionally put him through, but of course that doesn’t happen.

During the older man’s birthday party, instead of getting pissed at Hyungwon for gifting him the questionable items, Minhyuk did have an almost unnoticeable blush that he quickly tried to hide away by instantly countering Hyungwon with a shaky voice saying  _“Sweetie, I didn’t know you were into this kind of play? Don’t worry we’ll try this some time,”_ As if on cue, it had prompted the whole room to roaring in laughter.

Hyungwon had then given him his real gift that changed the laughter to loud gross cooing.

 

The whole exchange happened more than a month ago that Hyungwon had almost forgotten that he had even purchased the items. It also never registered to him that Minhyuk didn’t throw his prank gift away.  

It’s unfair really, how Minhyuk always seems to get away with being naughty, especially right now when he’d turn Hyungwon’s prank of a birthday gift around. It comes down to it that he can still easily have the younger man bewildered, a bit flustered and definitely out of breath from doing whatever he wants.

 

The fact that he genuinely believed Minhyuk would just throw the gift away after a good laugh between all of their friends was embarrassing. He really should have anticipated this.

Hyungwon really should have known better after dating Minhyuk for more than six years.

 

* * *

 

  
_“I didn’t think you’d like it this much.”_  Hyungwon says in one breath, the tips of his fingers running through one of the two main parts of the plastic headband that’s wrapped in black velvet. The two dark protruding parts are glued on to the base of the headband and are made of soft faux fur that’s intricately designed to form triangular kitten ears. 

The headpiece comfortably laid atop his boyfriend’s unruly blond hair. It’s loud, contrasting and completely disconnected with Minhyuk’s bottled blond hair but it worked. 

It should look ridiculous, but it really doesn’t. 

 

The little fur on top of his love’s head hadn’t looked bad, not once. Not when Minhyuk had seductively pranced in their bedroom wearing only a dark cashmere sweater that’s so big it comes down to half of his thighs- long milky legs exposed only for Hyungwon.

It definitely doesn’t look bad right now as well, with the headband worn slightly askew. Minhyuk’s carefully styled hair is already a mess and the warm long sweater having been tossed to the floor far too long ago. No, it’s not ridiculous or bad, everything looked perfect.

Minhyuk looked perfect.     

 

It occurs to Hyungwon that they’re most likely both doing this whole kitten kink thing wrong but it really doesn’t matter.  

It’s true that his lover that’s moaning on top of him is not in any way giving him a seamless fantasy of a soft delicate kitten that willingly submits to everything his owner wants. No, it really isn’t what’s happening. Right now in front of him was just his plain Minhyuk.

Of course it’s his favorite Minhyuk who just so happened to be wearing black kitten ears for a headband and is currently deliciously filled by a thin dildo that’s attached to an already wet and soiled black cat tail. 

His Minhyuk, the one with a wicked fucked out gleam on his eyes, hair in a disarray with his lips swollen from all the kissing and sucking he’s been doing and he looks so wonderfully blissed out but Hyungwon knows he’s far from done. 

They’re just getting started. 

 

 _“Liar.”_  Minhyuk’s feverish voice breaks out with a moan moments after Hyungwon’s statement.

He says it with his lips pressed on Hyungwon’s ear lobe. He’s trapped kneeling in between his boyfriend’s long legs, the other’s hands are busy holding onto parts of him while he keeps his own arms draped around Hyungwon’s neck, his long fingers running through and tugging at Hyungwon’s grey locks.

His boyfriend continues to control the dildo lodged inside of him, teasing him by making sure it’s being played with in agonizingly slow motions.

 

Minhyuk had prepared himself so well with generous amounts of his favorite lube and had used his fingers to work himself open for much longer than usual. He’s extremely proud of how slick and loose his hole is. It’s so good that the thin long thing is being easily maneuverer inside of him and he loves it- how he’s hyperaware of every movement that’s happening inside of him.

It’s wonderful and expected how Hyungwon confidently and expertly uses the toy to make him undone.

 

The younger knows just the right angle of where the tip would hit directly at the lovely spot inside of him. Hyungwon knows how Minhyuk loves to feel like he’s being worked open with brutal circular motions. Minhyuk hadn’t lied whenever he tells people that Hyungwon had great hips, but Hyungwon’s hands can work the best magic as well.   

It’s a never ending cycle of random jolts of small and big waves of pleasure coursing through his whole being. It’s hot and wonderful but even if Minhyuk’s close to being completely breathless from his continuous moaning, the pleasure is only satisfying to a certain degree.

This it isn’t quite enough, not yet. 

 

Really the toy inside of him won’t be enough, not when Hyungwon’s hard member is painfully erect, in full display existing in between their two burning hot bodies.

From the start it was had been tii lewd how the tip of Hyungwon’s cock was already sinfully peeking out from his black boxers, the familiar shape of it prominently bulging in the dark fabric. But when Hyungwon had took the time to remove his underwear, finally having his hard on out and within Minhyuk’s reach that’s when the older had started to get a bit restless and more excited than he already was.

It had already brushed against Minhyuk’s stomach and Minhyuk’s own member for quite a number of times. Every touch had made him shiver, the anticipation building inside of him growing by the second but he does his best to ignore it all the while he continues to moan against Hyungwon.

The tail inside of him works him open and in extension it’s Hyungwon’s hands that’s guiding it.

 Hyungwon’s working him open.

 

Hyungwon’s member is hard, warm and long and its one of Minhyuk’s most favorite existence in the world. He had made a move to touch it at some point earlier but Hyungwon had taken his hands away and guided them to rest on to his broad shoulder instead.

When Minhyuk moves his hands to instead grasp at Hyungwon’s neck, Hyungwon pauses before giving Minhyuk a wet open mouthed kiss. The younger had a wild determined look on him and just his intense stare had knocked the breath out of Minhyuk. 

 

He always does that, he just commands Minhyuk with the simplest and smallest of touches.

 

The younger’s actions are always wordless but confident. Minhyuk’s hands on his shoulders and neck meant he had to hold onto him for the time being- it means ‘later’.

Minhyuk can play and ride his cock later. But for that moment, Minhyuk had to wait and enjoy while Hyungwon relished on the way he makes the older squirm with both his confident and tentative ministrations. Minhyuk almost doesn’t mind that he isn’t completely filled, not yet anyway. 

He appreciates everything from Hyungwon’s feverish touches, his soft bites and all the wet kisses that acts as substitute for all the praises that don’t have the chance to leave his lover’s mouth because the special mouth with the most beautiful plumpest lips is just too busy with Minhyuk’s own.

 

He does wants Hyungwon to pull the thing out of him, to just grip the faux black tail and dislodge the thin long dildo out of him and then to easily and aggressively fill him up with Hyungwon’s own dick. But Minhyuk reminds himself for today he’s understanding and generous and so the waits while Hyungwon’s having his fun.

 

It’s a mystery how the younger man’s eyes can be filled with dark lust but also sparkling with bright fascination at Minhyuk and every reaction he gets from Minhyuk. It takes him a step closer to the edge just with the fact that Hyungwon’s getting so so aroused from the act of loving Minhyuk’s body in all the right ways

Minhyuk wonders if he stares at Hyungwon the same way. He wonders if the way he looks at the younger tells Hyungwon the extent of everything he’s willing to give to the other.

His lover is like a child only to him. In so many ways the younger’s always delighted knowing that whatever he does to and for Minhyuk is rewarded. Right now Hyungwon is just living from hearing his beloved validate his actions with loud moans, groans or even soft words of praise and thanks.  

 

It’s unspoken but Minhyuk understands how they both want to hold on to this moment for as long as possible.

It’s wonderful, thrilling and pleasurable but most importantly he doesn’t deny how his heart swells in the best way when Hyungwon looks so beautiful when he’s content and happy.

To Minhyuk the other beautifully glows when he unknowingly grins as he watches Minhyuk visibly melts under his touch.

There’s something fulfilling in seeing a bare and honest reaction from Hyungwon and no amount of physical contact can give Minhyuk that satisfaction. 

 

This ridiculous play that started from Hyungwon’s uncharacteristic joke purchase has been such a wonderful experience and he’s so thankful to the younger’s gullibility in believing the actual demons known as their friends.

Minhyuk supposes he should thank them.

 

Seeing Hyungwon’s bewildered face as his long fingers are tracing the cat ears and then the black fur tail that was connected to the thin long thing that was buried inside of him is a memory that will be his favorite for the next few months.

It’s laughable how the grey haired man had completely forgotten about the set of cat kink toys he had bought Minhyuk- as a joke he swore.

Minhyuk knows it isn’t his appearance that had turned the other on so fast he was pulled into the bed just seconds after he entered their bedroom. It was the fact that Minhyuk had prepared himself, made himself look ravishing enough to properly use the pretty little things Hyungwon had bought him. He had used it to tease Hyungwon for a kink that he and other man didn’t have- yet.

It’s an obvious reality that everything he did was for Hyungwon and everything Hyungwon did was for him.  

 

Minhyuk had moaned loudly when the other had gripped the faux tail and yanked the lubricated dildo only halfway out of Minhyuk before he pressed on the base to slide it right back inside. Hyungwon had looked at how Minhyuk’s hole easily swallowed the toy in clear mystified fascination on his handsome delicate features. It’s interesting how he’s acting as if he’s seeing Minhyuk be fucked for the first time.

 

The thing had been inside of him and for too long now and Minhyuk’s getting antsy with their

pacing but he knows the other loves it when he gets impatient. Maybe he pulls Hyungwon closer to him or he pulls himself closer to Hyungwon but all he knows is his hands are thrown around Hyungwon’s shoulders and the other is inhaling onto his chest.

Immediately he registers a wet tongue lapping on his skin, his collarbones, his chest and even onto his sensitive nipple. The parts where Hyungwon’s tongue had been are left cold and wet but the breath from Hyungwon’s lips that’s currently hovering all over Minhyuk’s skin in warm.

Minhyuk arches his back in pleasure because the barrage of stimulation is almost too much for him to handle. He’s trying to stay focused on everything from carrying his weight with his knees, the pleasure swirling inside of him, Hyungwon’s hot hand on ass, on his hip or maybe they’re gripping his thighs. It’s just Hyungwon and Hyungwon, everything that Hyungwon’s doing Minhyuk’s just so aware and sensitive to his man’s touch.

 

A startled scream leaves his mouth when he feels himself emptied, his inside walls suddenly clenching onto nothingness. Hyungwon had yanked the tail out of him in one swift motion without prior warning.

The younger hears his immediate protests, loud and almost incoherent curses. Minhyuk’s hands are angrily gripping at the back of Hyungwon’s neck and even this he thinks the younger loves this so much. Hyungwon loves playing with him like this.

 

Amidst the protests Hyungwon chuckles in a voice a bit lower than usual and it’s so attractive that the tone immediately makes Minhyuk’s body shiver involuntarily.  

There isn’t time to breathe when the young sticks two fingers inside of Minhyuk without warning. Hyungwon feels the heat surrounding his digits and the slick welcoming walls are all too familiar to him. He notes that Minhyuk is so loose that he just goes in and easily adds another finger. Unprompted, he knows that Minhyuk can take it and that the older loves this- loves being filled.

He doesn’t mind the way Minhyuk shouts on his ear gets louder when he curls the fingers inside the older man. He doesn’t move his fingers when he guides Minhyuk down with him as he slowly lays in the bed from his original sitting position.

The free hand he had was pushing Minhyuk’s hips down with him but the older resists halfway and Hyungwon lets him. He’s curious of what the older man wanted to do and allows himself to get comfortable on the soft covers.  

Minhyuk doest follow him all the way down. He supports himself up with his hands. Hyungwon lies in the sheets as if he was caged in between Minhyuk ’s two outstretched arms and it’s all good.

He takes the moment to take in the Hyungwon that’s under him. The red flushed face is so beautiful with the longish grey hair sprawled on his face and on to the white sheets. Hyungwon’s doe eyes are hazy with pleasure and Minhyuk can’t believe the man is his.

 

The long eyelashes are distracting as Hyungwon blinks slowly. He’s looking up, handsome soft features as prominent as ever and Minhyuk can’t help but think the other looks delicate or divine, he looks perfect. It’s like he’s doll or an angel- one that has three fingers inside of Minhyuk like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it is.

 

_“So tell me, do you like what I bought you?”_

It’s different, the way Hyungwon’s speaks up and his voice changes just a bit. His tone had underlying with amusement. It’s the way Hyungwon slowly uncurls his fingers inside of Minhyuk and finger fucks him with two fast and deeps thrusts before pulling his fingers out of the older, leaving him empty again that Minhyuk knows it’s coming.

 

 _“I like everything that you give me.”_ Somehow he finds the strength to sound teasing, as teasing as he can anyway with half of his being trying to find Hyungwon’s cock that was just pressing right into his thighs just moments ago.

It’s almost embarrassing how the moment his hand gets a grip of Hyungwon’s member his actions immediately betray his teasing words. Within seconds he’s leaning over and doing his best to perfectly align himself and his hole on the tip of Hyungwon’s cock in a needy and messy haste.

 

When he slides himself down Hyungwon’s shaft, he sighs shaking from the slight burn of the stretch. He takes a deep breath and knows that he’s satisfied and happy. Inside of him, finally.

It’s the warmth, the girth, the familiarity and the feeling of belongingness that Hyungwon inside of him brings and he knows, right now that nothing in the world can compare to this feeling. It’s perfect, how Hyungwon is inside him, one hand is supporting Minhyuk by gripping his waist and the other hand finds his place around Minhyuk’s painfully neglected member.

It’s an art in itself, the way Hyungwon’s long bony fingers are wrapped around Minhyuk’s throbbing dick, pulling at the Minhyuk’s in lazily- just enough to have Minhyuk shivering. The younger’s large hand is almost covering his whole shaft only leaving the tip free with pre cum dripping from it.

It takes another few moments before Minhyuk can find his breath again.  

 _“You know I love it the most when your gifts are something that stays with me…or in me.”_ He says it in a voice that’s slow and suggestive, dragging the words playful as if they weren’t in their current position. Hyungwon raises an unamused eyebrow at him.

Minhyuk’s grinning is cut short when Hyungwon pulls him down, straight for another kiss full on the lips but this time he doesn’t let Minhyuk stop halfway.

He grips the older man and presses him against his chest, seconds later he starts to pounds into Minhyuk with his hips moving in a fast erratic pacing that quickly turned the giggles from Minhyuk’s lips into moans of pleasure. Their noises and voices are intertwined together just as their lips, hands and bodies are and it creates a unique sound that’s nothing short of music only for the two of them.

                  

 

 

_“Can you please stop making jokes when I’m inside of you?”_

_“Never.”_

Hyungwon groans. Minhyuk chuckles and pulls Hyungwon’s equally naked figure closer to him. He plants a chaste kiss on the younger’s pretty nose hoping the soft action would make the other’s weak glare to go away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Whoever reached this part...thank you for bearing with that. Comments or kudos are greatly loved, thank uwu 
> 
> If there is something wrong....I'll (try) to edit it sometime when I'm not busy. :)


End file.
